Finding Liam
by naomipeel
Summary: It was a normal day out at sea, when a storm hit. And Liam was not prepared for what happened next...


June 2013-December 2013 7 months

26 pages

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Adventures of William Swann Turner**

**Part One**

**Finding Liam**

**By Naomi Peel**

** Contents**

** Chapter One - "Tortuga"**

** Chapter Two - "Port Royal"**

** Chapter Three - "More Flashes"**

** Chapter Four - "Under Sea, Over Land"**

** Chapter Five - "So Close, and yet, So Far"**

** Chapter Six - "Liam Found"**

** Epilogue - "Home"**

**Chapter One**

"**Tortuga"**

William Swann Turner looked out at the water from the upper deck of the _Dutchman_. His light-dark brown hair was moving with the wind that blowed gently over the sea. It had been seven to eight years since his father came back to the island were he and his mother, Elizabeth were waiting for him. Now the seventeen year old Liam, as everyone called him, was on the ship, which was sailing toward Tortuga. He was alone on deck, save for the helm-master who kept the ship on course. The crew had retired to the main cabin to play a game of dice, something which Liam was not interested in.

"Smooth sailin' eh, lad?" Clanker asked.

"'Tis indeed sir," young Liam replied.

"Ye know when I was your age," Clanker said, "Me mam would always say that I'd make a fine cobbler, ha! 'The sea be be my way' I told her, 'That's were I belong,' 'Sailin'?' she said, 'You need to do better than that.' Ah good woman she was, bit out of her mind, but I still loved her, died a few years back though."

"Land ho!" someone shouted. The ship became very busy as the crew came on deck to adjust the sails and the rigging. Captain William Turner also came on deck along with Elizabeth Swann. Liam went over to them and stood between his parents as the ship steered toward land.

Drinking, laughing, singing, gun firing, bottle smashing, normal day for Tortuga. Liam started a game of chess with his father, Elizabeth struck up conversations with women at the bar, and the crew of the _Dutchman _strucked up a drinking game with pirates in a corner of the pub at the end of the bar to see who would get drunk the most. Three hours later Jimmy Legs, a crew-member on the _Dutchman _burst into song and everyone joined in; except for Liam. He was too busy talking to the bar tender. The bar tender was talking about his childhood, and Liam was politely listening.

*Seven years earlier boarding the _Dutchman__*****_

Will to his son Liam, "You have a very important job, son, and I need you to listen very carefully because you will be holding my life and death in your hands. I want (clears throat) I _need _you to keep my heart close to you, literally inside your shirt. Can you do that for me?"

*Back at the pub in Tortuga*

Close to midnight, Liam started to get tired. He came to the point of falling asleep on the table. He was handling the locket that his father had given him as a welcome aboard the _Dutchman _gift and it now contained a picture of the four of them, left to right – Bootstrap Bill, Will, Liam, and Elizabeth. He got to the point of sleep and actually fell asleep; no one noticed yet. Half an hour later, Bootstrap Bill noticed Liam sleeping at his place and went over to Elizabeth.

"Liam is asleep over there," he said, "We should head back to the ship, it is late." Elizabeth went over to were Liam was and nodded. She made her way to were Will was and told him they should head back to the ship; Liam had fallen asleep.

Five hours, forty-two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Liam woke up to find himself in his cabin on the _Dutchman. _The last memory he had was the pub in Tortuga, and now he was on his bed in his cabin on the _Dutchman _and concluded that he had fallen asleep and someone had brought him back to the ship.

"Steady as she goes." "Watch it mate!" Liam heard from the main deck. He got up and made his way up and found they were far out on the water.

"Look who's awake, Captain," Jimmy Legs said. Liam smiled. There was something about Jimmy's joking tone that Liam liked and it was always about him, Liam, but in a good natured way. Will came over to Liam and put his arm around his shoulder. Suddenly a big storm came through and there was a lot of hustling and moving about. The waves hit the ship with such force that Liam lost his balance and fell overboard; Will did not notice that his son had been torn from his side until,

"Liam?! Where's my son?" Will cried out, "Where is he?!"

He looked frantically around the deck and the thunder was so loud that no one heard a splash in the water as Liam fell overboard. As Liam hit the water, he lost conciseness and everything went dark.

**Chapter Two**

"**Port Royal"**

When Liam woke up, he found himself on a bed in a room and couldn't remember what had happened or where he had been when it happened, nor could he remember who he was. The door opened and a maid came in with a tray of food.

"Oh good, you've regained conciseness, I'll inform the master," she said as she put the tray down.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Liam asked.

"Why in Port Royal, sir," the maid replied. She left the room then with a curious look on her face, "and as for the second question, I haven't the faintest. The master of the house found you unconscious on shore."

"Port Royal?" Liam said. He couldn't remember if he had heard of the place before. As it happened, his memory was gone, and he could not even remember his own name. He got out of bed and looked around the room. There were portraits of people on the walls and there was one particular portrait that stood out from the rest, a young woman that had the same nose that he had. He had a feeling he had seen her before.

"Ah I see you've taken a notice to the portrait of my niece, Elizabeth Swann, charming girl, married a pirate. Of all the men in the world, a pirate!" George Swann, brother of Weatherby Swann, and uncle of Elizabeth Swann, had entered the room. Liam jumped in surprise, then relaxed.

"Your niece?" Liam asked, then, "Who are you?"

"George Swann. You know, I always wondered if she'd come back and leave that pirate behind. Nasty bunch of people, pirates. I hate them."

At that moment flashes of Liam's memory raced acrossed his brain and two people in particular, Elizabeth Swann and the pirate she married. But he could not remember why or how he knew what the pirate looked like, though he did seem familiar, just like how the portrait of Elizabeth Swann looked familiar.

"She looks familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before in person, but I can't remember when or where." George looked at Liam with a curious expression. At that moment the cook announced breakfast, and Liam enjoyed eating pancakes and sausage and more flashes of memory came to Liam: _**a pub full of people laughing, singing, and drinking, and a voice, **_

_** "Liam Swann Turner, yeah I know 'im, son of Elizabeth Swann and Captain William Turner, sittin' at that table there, ten years old he is." The man pointed to where Liam was in his vision and he suddenly fell on the floor with a hand on his head.**_ _What was that? _Liam thought, _Who was that man, and why did he say that I was a Swann-Turner? _The only thing now was to find answers to these visions.

"Sir, are you alright?" the maid was standing over Liam with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liam gasped as he got off the ground. He did not know what he had seen but he was sure it was not real, it couldn't be, "Can I have some water?" The maid went to get a glass of water and came back and handed it to Liam. Liam took the glass and drank until the glass was empty.

"I'm going into town, do you want to come lad?" George asked Liam.

"I'd love to," Liam replied. He wanted to see what Port Royal was like and find answers to his identity because he had heard about Port Royal before but he could not remember why and was hoping to find some clues. Into a carriage and down the road for ten minutes at least, they arrived in town. Liam got out and looked around at all the shops and the people going from there to here, and thought he would never leave; he loved this place.

Captain Turner leaned on the edge of the _Dutchman,_they had sailed everywhere, went down to the bottom of the sea everywhere, and there was still no sign of Liam. Except for his locket, which Will was twirling in his hand.

"He'll turn up, or we'll find him," Bootstrap Bill kept telling him. But his fathers words had little meaning to Will, his son was gone, he had looked everywhere, and had tired the crew out so they had docked in Tortuga because Jimmy and a few others needed a drink break at the pub, and so Will, being kind-hearted and not cold-hearted like Jones, let them. Half an hour later they were back on the ship and they sailed off, unknowingly and unintentionally in the direction of Port Royal.

**Chapter Three**

"**More Flashes"**

After a long day in Port Royal, they headed back to the mansion but not before Liam started getting a pang in his head. Yet another vision, as he called them, came flashing into his mind : _**A boy of ten laughing and jumping on the deck of a ship; Elizabeth Swann smiling as she watched the boy; a man that looked unmistakenly like the Captain, was chasing after the boy, it was clearly a game.**_

Liam looked in the mirror in his room when they returned to the mansion, and looked at his reflection, and a chill crept up his spine : he had the man's nose, Elizabeth's eyes, his hair color and hair look was a combination of both Elizabeth's and the pirate's hair. _But, _he thought looking in the mirror, _I can't be related to them. I just can't be._

"Sir, the Governor wants you to join him for dinner, I hope you like chicken," a maid called through his door.

"Yes, thank you miss," Liam called back. He looked in the mirror again, shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs.

"So, any flashes of memory today?" George asked.

"Yes sir," Liam replied, "They always involve your niece and that pirate she married." George gave Liam a surprised look and to a bite of chicken.

"My niece? And the pirate? Why is that?"

"I don't know sir," Liam said, "But I must be connected to them otherwise I wouldn't have known what the pirate looked like."

Liam excused himself and went to his room because he felt another vision coming. He was right, there was a flash, and this time the scene was on a ship : _**a young boy of ten was facing a man and the man was handing the boy a key and an object that looked like a chest, the boy took the chest and nodded to the man.**_

Liam's eyes came back into focus; he looked down at his shirt and saw a lump on the left. He reached into his shirt and pulled out something wrapped inside a cloth. He unwrapped the the cloth and exclaimed in surprise : a pumping live heart was in the cloth. It was the same heart and cloth the boy in his flash had taken from the man. Not wanting to scare George, he hastily wrapped the heart back into the cloth, put it in his shirt, and went back downstairs.

Elizabeth sat next to her husband at a pub in Tortuga. Will was drinking more often than usual due to the disappearance of their son, Liam. They had traveled half-way across the world searching and had finally given up. Then suddenly Liam's locket, which was clutched in Will's left hand, began to to glow and shake. Will started with surprise and opened the locket; immediately smoke came out, which was unmistakenly some part of Liam's memory had dispatched itself from him, making Liam forget everything. Will quickly closed the locket and trapped the smoke back in the locket, and gave his wife a look that meant Liam didn't know everything about himself. The pub, which had been loud with chatter and shattering glass, had gone silent as every head turned to Will's direction in response to the noise and light that had come from the locket.

"Does this mean, wherever Liam is, he doesn't know who he is or where he came from?" Bootstrap asked, horror-struck.

"I'm afraid so," Will said to his father. He pocketed the locket and stared off into the distance, thinking. Where was his son? The one treasure he owned that he valued more than gold and gems. Where could he be? Could he be trying to remember who he is? Where he came from? Who his parents are? Was he safe? Ever since Liam vanished, the atmosphere in Tortuga was different, quieter, less lively. It seemed Liam brought out the joy out of everyone he goes near. _**SO WHERE IS HE?**_

Liam was sitting on the edge of a dock outside where ships were docked. He had his feet in the water and was wracking his brain, trying to search his long gone memory for a hint of his identity. As if the flashes he got weren't enough to tell him who he was. Around noon, Liam got up, dried his feet and legs, put his socks and boots on, and walked back to town; he passed people going into stores, out of stores, laughing, drinking, walking around. Normal day in Port Royal, but Liam was lost in thought. Where did he come from? Who was he? These questions kept nagging at the back of his brain, questioning his identity over and over again. His past was a mystery he was desperate to solve. If only someone recognized him as someone he'd know who he was, but sadly no one had ever seen him before. He was a 5'7'' 17 year old boy who wore brown boots, brown pants, a white shirt, brown coat, and a black hat. So who was he?

**Chapter Four**

"**Under Sea, Over Land"**

**_ He was floating, drifting with the waves of the sea, calmness filling his body,seagulls crying overhead, wind whistling calmly through his ear._**Liam woke up gasping for air, he had not realized he was holding his breath. He got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs, sat down at the table and started to ponder all of the visions he's had and tried piecing them together, the man, the ship, the chest, and the pub.

"What's that look on your face, kid?" George asked as he sat down next to Liam, "Lost in thought?"

"something like that," Liam replied, "trying to remember who I am, and where I came from, that's mostly what I think about."

"You'll remember soon enough," George replied. George had always gave Liam these remarks, not that they helped at all.

The day went by quickly, it was like any other day except, Liam had a lot of flashbacks, if that's what they where, so by the end of the day, Liam's head hurt so much, he had to lay in bed with his arms around his throbbing head. He still did not believe he was the son of Elizabeth and her pirate husband, those flashes he disregarded as false, merely his mind playing tricks on him.

"So, how old did you say you were? Or do you not remember that as well?" George asked him during supper.

"I remember that much sir," Liam replied, "I'm seventeen." He took a spoonful of his soup, drank some water, and wracked his brain for more memories.

"Seventeen eh?" George said, "You look pretty young for that age."

"Not really sir, it's just that my parents treat me like a kid who needs protecting and not a teenager who is going through changes."

_Now how did I remember that but not my name?_Liam thought to himself, _I must be going crazy. _Around seven-thirty, a servant came and took their empty supper plates and replaced them with the dessert which was strawberry tart with whipped cream on top.

"You seem to be regaining some memory," George said, "tell me, why do your parents want to protect you?"

"Dunno," Liam replied, shrugging, "Why do I get the feeling I'm the son of pirates, your niece and her pirate husband to be precise. I get the feeling I'm related to them, but I don't remember."

"You just need to stay calm and let your memories come to you at there own pace. As for feeling that you are the son of my niece and her pirate husband, I believe your memory is a little distorted. Well goodnight." With that, George got up and went upstairs leaving Liam to ponder his words.

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon on the upper deck of the _Dutchman _and only saw miles and miles of water. Her recurring thoughts still going 'round and 'round her head:where was Liam, where was her son? Will was walking in circles, the crew was singing drunkenly, and Bootstrap was steering the ship. Will came over to stand next to his wife and put his arms on the edge of the ship, exhaled slowly, and put his left arm around Elizabeth.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"I don't know, but we have to hope and believe that we will," he replied, hugging his wife.

"Whatever you do son, don't give up," Bootstrap told Will, "Don't ever give up."

Liam lay in his bed going over the conversation he had with George. He felt tired, confused, and yet felt he was closer at finding himself, finding who he was. He lay in his bed at night not sleeping, only thinking, and wracking his brain to exhaustion, piecing as many of his flashbacks as he could, and still not making any sense of them. He did not have the locket the boy had, nor was he ten. He was seventeen, identity-less, and locket-less. All he felt was a drowning, floating feeling, like his body was above water, and his identity underneath. A feeling that felt as though the sea was calling him, but he wanted to remain on land, but then he realized, maybe part of his past had to do with the water, so he thought to himself that tomorrow morning, he'll ask George if they could take a ship out to the Caribbean. Liam went to bed and fell asleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**Chapter Five**

"**So Close and yet So Far"**

"Who am I? Who am I?" Liam walked around in circles in George's dining room, hitting his head and asking the same question over and over again.

"Why don't you take a walk along the water?" George said. He had been listening to Liam ask this question for three straight hours and was getting annoyed.

"Yeah like that'll help," Liam replied sourly. He started going over the visions he's had these past two months and started piecing them together in the order he had them. Here's his visions together-

**_A pub full of people laughing, singing, and drinking, and a voice, "Liam Swann-Turner, yeah I know 'im. Son of Elizabeth Swann and Captain William Turner, sittin' at that table there, ten years old, he is." The man pointed to where Liam was in his vision. A boy of ten laughing and jumping around on the deck of a ship; Elizabeth smiling as she watched the boy, a man that looked unmistakenly like the Captain, was chasing after the boy; it was clearly a game. A young boy of ten was facing a man and the man was handing the boy a key and an object that looked like a chest, the boy took the chest and nodded to the man. _**

****But these visions still did not make any sense. Why did he know all of this? Well the pumping heart he had under his shirt was definitely a clue to one of these visions, but the others made no sense, besides, he still did not want to believe he was the boy, he did not have a locket. And let me tell you about that locket, it was magic. It was given to Will by a beautiful goddess. Now this goddess was born human to a human family, to be clear, she was me. That's right, me, the author of this book. So, on that note Liam was conflicted with his thoughts. _Who am I? _He kept thinking that, if he asked enough times, the answer would pop up in front of him; sadly, it didn't. Liam shook his head to clear it and layed down in the bed in the room he was staying in. _Closer and closer _a voice said in his ear,_ you are getting closer. Closer to what?_ Liam thought. _Closer to your identity, son of a pirate! _Liam inhaled in shock, fell backwards and hit his head against the wall, and blacked out. When he came to he was lying on a bed with a cold wet cloth on his forehead.

"Nasty bump sir, are you alright?" a maid was standing over him holding the cloth.

"Yeah I think so, what happened?" he asked.

"You gasped, fell, and lost conciseness sir. What were you thinking about might I ask."

"There was a voice, a voice in my head, a girls voice, she said I was getting closer, and called me 'son of a pirate.'" Liam sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes thinking.

"Son of a pirate? Now that is nonsense!" the maid said as she left the room.

Over the next few days Liam kept hearing that voice telling him many things, that she was responsible for his visions which were clues to his identity, that his very consciences was inside a solid gold locket that she gave to his father to give to him at the age of ten, the same locket in his vision. This information still confused him but she reassured him many times that all will be revealed very soon.

Will was getting desperate, holding Liam's locket, he was at the verge of exhaustion, but dared not stop for there was a voice that kept telling him to go to Port Royal, and of course that voice was mine. Giving Liam clues to his identity and making sure Will kept going in the direction of Port Royal. His crew was also at the verge of exhaustion but kept going, kept sailing toward Port Royal.

"Do you think she is telling the truth, Will?" Bootstrap asked.

"Of course she's telling the truth, father, or have you forgotten what she did for me six years ago when Liam was eleven and on the brink of death? She saved him and vowed to look after him and he's never fallen ill since, but what I don't get is why she didn't stop him from falling overboard during that storm? That's what confuses me. It's like she wanted this to happen."

"Well then, you shouldn't have trusted her," Bootstrap said.

"Maybe you're right father," Will sighed, looking at Bootstrap, "Maybe I shouldn't have trusted that 21rst century sixteen year old."

"Careful what you say Captain, or you might lose your son for good," I appeared next to Will and gave him a warning look which made him back up. "I know where he is, don't you want to know? Only I can tell you, I'm even giving young Liam clues to his identity poor boy, and you don't want to trust me? Tisk tisk Captain, you don't want me as your enemy and by saying you think you shouldn't trust me is like saying you want to be on my enemy list, and we both know we don't want that. Rule two, never have a goddess as your enemy. Ta-ta, got a seventeen year old boy to look after. See ya!" and then I vanished to look after Liam.

"If that's rule two, what's rule one? Will?"

"Rule one, father, is 'The Doctor Lies.'" Will smiled and went to his cabin.

"Doctor who?" Bill asked, "Will? Oh damn it all he's done it again."

"Done what sir?" a crewman asked.

"Made no sense that's what!" Bootstrap exclaimed, throwing his arms up. And yes two fandoms unalike have just collided, Pirates of the Caribbean and Doctor Who. Why? 'Cause me that's why. Now back to the story. Bootstrap walked back to the stern of the ship and took over the wheel lost in confusion.

**Chapter Six**

"**Liam Found"**

Liam faced the ocean inhaling the scent of salt water; he had been standing there at the waters edge on the docks for half an hour, the girl next to him.

"So my visions, they're memories?" Liam asked looking to his left at the young woman.

"Yes indeed, like I told you, Liam," I said looking at him. The breeze blew my hair into my eyes as I turned.

"I don't believe you, there isn't enough proof," Liam said, "I need more proof! And why are you calling me Liam?!"

"Calm yourself!" I said, "All will be revealed, just keep looking down memory lane in that brain of yours and you will know the truth, but then again you will not fully know who you are until that locket opens under your nose."

"Locket? The one from my visions?" Liam asked.

"Indeed," I replied. "And a word of advice, keep going to the docks and look for a ship with a jolly roger, that's your ticket home." And I left then winking as I walked down the street, people staring at my 21rst century clothing.

Liam sighed as he watched her walk away and pondered what she had told him. He then walked back to Georges house, went in, walked up the stairs, went into his room, shut the door and sat on the bed, thinking. _Is it true? Am I really the boy in my visions? Is she really telling the truth? No. She's lying, she has to be. _Over and over he thought this and racked his brain for some part of him that will tell him it's false. There was a knock on the door and Liam snapped out of his thinking. Walking toward the door and found George standing at the doorway. Looking at Liam, George asked,

"Are you alright? Who did you talk to? You look sick."

"No one," Liam said, "I didn't talk to anyone," he was about to close the door when he saw something out the window of his room out of the corner of his eye and went to his window. It was a pirate ship, the same ship from his memory.

"That ship, I've seen it before," Liam said, pointing, "It was in one of my flashes." George went to the window as well and sucked in a breath like a straw and went out the room. Liam looked out the window again, then followed George out.

"Do not take anything, do not kill anyone, remember our purpose lads, we are only here to find my son," Captain Turner strode down the streets of Port Royal looking at all the boys that were close to Liam's likeness but none clicked with Will. Upon arriving, Will made sure to replace the jolly roger with the union jack so as to not make the people panic. Down the street he went looking this way and that, then suddenly bumped right into me.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean t-," he said stopping at mid-sentence, having recognized me. "Naomi! What are you doing here?" he asked me. I replied, "Looking after your son like I said before, by the way, you got here rather fast after our conversation two hours ago."

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Will said walking alongside me, "Where is he then?" he asked, meaning Liam.

"Over here, he is near that Mansion, poor chap still doesn't know who he is even though I've given him clues, he still won't believe he is the son of pirates, but open the locket under his nose and he will remember," I said pointing at Liam's locket clutched in Will's left hand.

"Find Liam, open the locket, got it. Thanks Naomi," he turned but I had already started to walk away, but of course I heard him.

"My head, oh my head, visions, all these visions!" Liam was on his bed with his arms over his head with each vision going round and round his head. 'Course I had something to do with that, but...

Liam staggered out the room, down the stairs, and out the door running toward the docks. He meant to fling himself into the water but he was stopped by a man in a pirate captains uniform, and of course this was Captain William Turner.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Liam shouted as he struggled to get out of the mans' grip. Liam looked up at the mans face and into his eyes, gasped and fell backwards. It was the man from his visions.

"I've been giving him parts of his memory over the course of these many weeks but he still won't believe me, now show him the locket," I said as I came up to them. Will took the locket out of his pocket and showed it to Liam, but he backed away, shaking his head.

"None of this is real, it can't be!" he said, then pointing to me, "You are trying to make me someone I'm not! You're lying!"

"Liam listen to me-," I started to say, reaching out to him. Backing away from me, Liam shook his head in disbelief.

"You set this up," Liam started to cry, "You're lying! You are a liar!" Tears were going down his cheeks as he backed away, causing everyone to stare at the scene that was taking place.

"WILLIAM SWANN TURNER! DON'T YOU DARE BACK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "And don't call me a liar, I am a Goddess, no I am THE Goddess and I am telling the truth! REMEMBER!" and with that I took the locket from Will and put the locket in his right hand and forced him to open it, causing a silver smoke to issue out and into Liam's mouth.

"What have you done?" George yelled coming up to us, "What have you done to him?"

"I gave him his soul, his very essence, his memory," I said looking at him, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Liam Swann Turner." I gestured toward Liam and every eye turned toward him.

"I know who I am. I KNOW WHO I AM! And the last thing I remember is being on the _Dutchman _during a sea storm so how did I bloody hell get on land!" he yelled as he looked around.

"Well well, it seems he doesn't even remember the visions I sent him. Ah well, all's well that ends well, don't you think, Captain?" I asked Will, turning toward him.

"I quite agree Naomi, quite agree," Will said.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened!?" George asked.

"It seems Liam has been found, and by the most unlikely person, himself," I said. George looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face and looked from me to Liam and then saw Elizabeth.

"Dear god! Elizabeth is that you?" George asked the woman standing next to Will.

"Yes Uncle it is and I see you've met your great-nephew," she said indicating Liam.

"My Great- what are you-" George began to say.

"My son, your Great-nephew. Really Uncle, are you that blind? Look at his eyes!" Elizabeth said pointing at Liam, "Look at the resemblance, you've got a portrait of me in your sitting room, just look at him!"

"I don't -I- what just-," George stammered, walking backwards.

"It seems the old man has lost his voice, poor chap," Bootstrap came up next to Will looking at George, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi don't be rude," I said as I walked in circles, "You never know, _he _might think _you _are an old chap, Bootstrap, where are your manners?" Then in a flash of light, I disappeared.

**Epilogue**

"**Home"**

Liam went home. But of course it took a long journey to get back to Tortuga, but his home, no wait that's the last sentence, hold on, ahem. Liam went aboard the _Dutchman _followed by his parents, the crew already on the ship, looked back, waved, smiled, and retreated to his favorite spot, the upper deck where the helm was. On they went sailing onward, the wind soft and cool, making the ship glide on the water. It took them two weeks to get to Tortuga, but they did many things to pass the time. Singing, dancing, playing dice, chess, and anything else you could think of a pirate crew to do. I won't bother you with the obstacles, they all consist f mermaids, sirens, and giant octopi, which tried to sink the Dutchman several times, though the crew canon-balled them away. As for the mermaids, the crew ignored them as best they could, mermaids were dangerous, luckily I helped out. Though the mermaids were easy to shake off, a bunch of the crew fell under their spells, even Liam, I slapped him across the face to snap him out of it, even kissed him, yeah that's right, a girl two hundred years younger than Liam, kissed him. And yes I was aboard the _Dutchman_ as well, don't be surprised, I knew they would face these obstacles. This is why I knew what happened next, because I was there. A week passed, two weeks, man the journey to Tortuga took longer than expected, well no surprise there with the mermaids, octupi, and sharks, oh yes, there were sharks. The sharks circled the ship, the octupi tried to sink the ship, and the mermaids tried to seduce the crew into drowning, but we were prepared, we stopped them with my help. I used magic. Here's the dialogue during these creatures attacks:

Will: "Fire the canons, shake off these creatures, don't get seduced by the sirens or the mermaids, ignore them, Elizabeth I want you and Liam to stay in the cabin, don't protest, go, you lot get all the gunpowder you can find and shake off that octopus, its tentacles are climbing over the edge of the ship, Father take the helm and turn the ship back and forth, you lot with me, do not listen to the sirens, and stay away from the edge of the ship! Move it!"

"I'll just stand here then, unless you need me?" I said walking up to Will.

"Naomi, do what you want, I'm not ordering a Goddess to do anything," Will said turning, "Just make sure we all survive this, ok?"

"Yes sir," I said, saluting. Will walked away shaking his head. He had no idea, he just did not have a clue. I was a mystery to him and to everyone, I was not from that time period, I didn't wear 18th century clothing, I didn't use words from that time period, I showed up at the nick of time, I always knew what was going to happen, I knew what happened in the past, I can disappear and reappear simultaneously, when they needed help, I was a mystery, I am a mystery to everyone, even myself. But this isn't my story, it's Liam's, and speaking of our main character, let's see what he's up to, eh? Liam was pacing the Captains cabin, dunno why he just was that's how I found him. He kept looking at portraits on the wall, sighing, shaking his head, pacing.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He looked up startled, saw me and sighed.

"Dunno," he said, "There is a voice in my head, an angry voice. What did Davy Jones sound like? You know, his voice? What did it sound like? How did he talk?"

"It's hard to describe," I said, frowning, "Why?"

"The voice keeps saying 'he stole it, he killed me and stole my ship, my precious _Dutchman_', do you think it's him? Davy Jones? No but it can't be, he's dead, the dead don't talk do they? Ghosts don't exist do they?"

"You'd be surprised," I said, "I've met ghosts in many of my lifetimes. You do know I've died and come back to life more than once, right?"

"Yeah, you told me when I was around thirteen years old. I never forget anything you say, it could become important in later life." He looked at me and sighed. Canon fire and shouts from the crew could still be heard below and on deck, meaning the sea creatures were still attacking the ship.

"Do you think we will ever reach Tortuga?" Liam asked me.

"Of course we will, speaking of getting to Tortuga, I'd better go and help, you stay here, don't get involved in the fight, you might fall over board and be lost to us again, or worse, get yourself killed. Stay here!" I left the room and bolted the door and headed up to the main deck.

"'Stay here', 'don't get involved', 'you might fall over board and be lost to us again', man, she can be bossy!" Liam said quoting me, mocking me, whatever you want it to be.

The story from my point of view:

Locking Liam in that room, I ran up the stairs to the main deck, passing a few crew-members on my way. When I got to the upper deck, the fight did not look very good, people were being thrown this way and that by the octupi, and the mermaids were seducing men everywhere on the edge of the ship. Luckily, I was prepared with this spell and that spell and any spell I could think of to get rid of those creatures. Some spells didn't work so I had to think of new ones. I am not going to say what those spells were, otherwise you, my dear reader, might try to use them if you are a sorcerer. Anyway, the fight was almost over thanks to me, but a lot of people were injured. Bootstrap had a broken nose, Jimmy couldn't move his left wrist due to broken bones, and a few other crew-members had this injury and that injury, but thanks to me, I healed them and they were alright. Will had some bruises, but nothing too serious, Elizabeth was just covered in sweat, and Liam was still in the cabin, good boy. I suffered some cuts and bruises myself but I healed myself as well. I managed to get a bloody nose, a fractured jaw, a broken knee and a small cut on my lower left arm, which was awkward to heal since my right hand did not release my magic, the curse of being left-handed. Well, it wasn't really a curse, it was just how I was born, but that's a story for another time. But above all, no one died, only got injured or not and we set off once more to Tortuga; but I had to say goodbye for the time being to get back to my computer so that I could put my involvement into the story. Moving on, they arrived in Tortuga, disembarked and headed for the pub. Upon entering, the crowd in the pub stopped everything they were doing and looked up to see who entered. When they saw Liam, the mood in the building immediately went from dark to light, from gloomy to bright, and everyone welcomed him back, slapping him on the back, shaking his hand. Liam too was glad to be back, the bartender even gave him one of my root beer floats as a welcome home thing. Everyone was smiling, and the whole placed suddenly flew up. People started singing, dancing, throwing things, because you know what? Liam made the whole place go crazy, no matter how old he was, he always brought cheer into that pub, and Tortuga itself. Finally he was home, no wait, this is his home away from home, his real home will always be the _Dutchman._

_**END OF PART ONE**_

_**PART TWO COMING SOON**_

Based on the five minute scene after the credits of the third _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie, At World's End.

All characters (except for Uncle George and me) and names belong to Disney.


End file.
